LOVE HURTS
by StarSky3095
Summary: Jungkook tahu jika mencintai Taehyung sama dengan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Biar bagaimana pun sikap Taehyung padanya, Jungkook akan bertahan karena hanya Taehyunglah orang yang dicintainya. TAEKOOK/VKOOK slight TAEGI [YAOI]


Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Cast : Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin dan Jung Hoseok

Gendre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romace, Boys Love (YAOI)

Length : 1 shot

Rating : T+

Warning : YAOI !

Don't Like Don't Read

No Flame, No Bashing, and Big NO to Copycat

Summary : Jungkook tahu jika mencintai Taehyung sama saja dengan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **LOVE HURTS**

 _Mengapa hal ini begitu menyulitkan untukmu?_

 _Untuk melihatku yang telah mencoba sebagaimana mestinya?_

Siang itu suasana makan siang di salah satu sekolah menengah atas cukup tenang, anak-anak makan dalam keadaan tertib tanpa menimbulkan keributan. Beberapa anak duduk bersama teman-temannya dan beberapa lagi ada yang memilih untuk duduk sendiri menikmati makan siangnya.

Seperti di salah satu meja, sekitar tujuh pemuda duduk bersama dalam satu meja setelah meletakan baki makan siangnya masing-masing. Mereka merupakan teman masa kecil sekaligus tetangga yang kebetulan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Empat pemuda yang duduk si sisi sebelah kiri secara berurutan ada Hoseok, Yoongi, Namjoon dan Seokjin yang merupakan siswa tahun terakhir di sekolah itu. Sedangkan di sisi sebelah kiri ada Jimin dan Taehyung yang merupakan siswa tingkat kedua lalu ada Jungkook yang merupakan siswa tingkat satu. Mereka biasa melewatkan jam makan siang bersama jika tidak bergabung dengan teman sekelasnya.

" Ah, aku suka sekali menu makan siang hari ini. " Seokjin, pemuda manis yang terlihat masih memiliki baby fat di pipinya berujar.

" Kenapa ? Bukankah Jin _hyung_ memang selalu suka waktu makan siang. " Namjoon menyahut.

Jin tersenyum sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya pada Namjoon. " Kau benar, tapi kali ini aku paling suka karena menu makanan kita adalah bulgogi. "

" Jin _hyung_ kan menyukai apapun yang bisa di makan. " sahut Jimin yang duduk di hadapan Hoseok.

Ucapan pemuda itu disetujui oleh pemuda yang lainnya. Jin hanya bisa merengut tak suka, lalu mulai menyuapkan makannya banya-banyak. Pemuda yang lainnya hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah _hyung_ tertuanya itu.

" Tae _hyungie_ juga sangat suka _bulgogi_ kan ? " Jungkook bertanya pada Taehyung yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan.

" Cha, ini untuk _hyung_. " Jungkook meletakan beberapa sendok _bulgogi_ nya di baki Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menatap Jungkook. " Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu Kook- _ah_ , kau bisa makan makananmu sendiri. " sahutnya dingin.

Jungkook menundukan kepalanya. " Aku hanya berbagi denganmu _hyung_.. "

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook dan melihat baki Yoongi yang duduk di hadapannya. " Kenapa makananmu sedikit sekali Yoongi _hyung_ ? " tanyanya pada pemuda gula itu.

" Aku tidak terlalu lapar. " sahut Yoongi singkat.

" Ya jangan begitu, menu kali ini sangat jarang jadi makanlah yang banyak. " Taehyung memindahkan hampir separuh bulgogi miliknya di baki Yoongi.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? " Yoongi mendelik pada Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya melemparkan senyuman kotaknya. " _Hyung_ harus makan yang banyak supaya tidak kurus. "

Yoongi hanya mendengus kesal dengan sikap Taehyung. " Terserahmu.. dan asal kau tahu aku tidak kurus"

Jungkook yang memperhatikan interaksi _hyung_ -nya itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Aku terkejut melihat berapa banyak aku bisa terluka karena dirimu_

" _Hyung_ ayo pulang bersama. " Jungkook yang menunggu di depan gerbang menghampiri Taehyung yang akan pulang.

" Kook-ah ? Kenapa masih disini ? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah pulang ? " Taehyung terkejut melihat Jungkook yang menghampirinya.

" Aku menunggumu, aku tak ada teman untuk pulang. "

" Teman-temanmu kemana ? "

" Mereka sudah pulang lebih dulu. "

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang dengan mereka ? "

Jungkook diam mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

" Kook-a _h_ , aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Yoongi _hyung_ untuk pergi ke _game center_. "

" Yoongi _hyung_ ? "

" Ya, aku ada janji dengannya. Jadi pulanglah. "

Jungkook menahan rasa sesak yang timbul di dadanya. " Begitu ya.. Baiklah aku pulang sendiri saja. "

Jungkook berusaha menyunggingkan senyumannya untuk Taehyung. " Selamat menikmati kegiatanmu _hyung_ , sampai jumpa. "

Jungkook akhirnya meninggalkan Taehyung dan memilih untuk pulang sendiri, di perjalanan menuju halte bus Jungkook hanya bisa menahan tangisnya seraya menggigit bibirnya.

 _Hatiku tanpa henti telah jatuh ke tanah_

 _Aku takut pada semua yang mengelilingiku_

 _Mereka mengatakan kau akan bahagia ketika kau jatuh cinta_

 _Siapa yang mengatakan itu?_

 _Karena aku hanya mengenal satu cinta_

 _Yang memandangmu jauh dari belakang_

Jungkook duduk seorang diri di kursi paling belakang bus yang di tumpanginya, kepalanya menyender lesu pada kaca bus sedangkan matanya menatap kosong _view_ di luar sana. Ini terjadi lagi, Taehyung yang secara tak langsung menolaknya dan memintanya untuk menjauh. Jungkook menghela nafasnya, dia tak pernah tahu jika mencintai seseorang bisa sebegini menyakitkannya. Sepertinya orang-orang salah, jatuh cinta tidak selalu membuatmu bahagia dan itu yang kini Jungkook rasakan. Akhir-akhir ini rasa sakit dari cintanya justru semakin tak tertahankan dan membuatnya seolah-olah telah mati rasa, Taehyung sudah terlalu jauh menyakitinya namun Jungkook masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya entah karena dirinya bebal atau karena cintanya yang hanya untuk pemuda itu.

" Tae _hyungie_.. Bisakah kau melihatku walau sesaat ? "

 _Seandainya itu dirimu, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?_

 _Jika hari-hari gila ini menjadi milikmu?_

 _Jika kau hancur sebanyak aku_

 _Akankah kau tahu semua rasa sakit yang memenuhiku_

 _Telah sampai pada titik dimana hatiku akan meledak_

 _Betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu?_

 _Jika aku jadi dirimu_

 _Aku akan mencoba mencintai diriku_

Jungkook meneteskan air matanya, namun dengan cepat dia menghapusnya. Sungguh, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Jika kemarin-kemarin Jungkook masih bisa bertahan untuk tidak menangis maka tidak untuk hari ini dia membiarkan air mata jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya.

Hari-hari yang telah dilewatinya merupakan hari-hari terberat yang Jungkook jalani, ucapan dingin Taehyung, sikap tidak pedulinya, penolakan secara langsung hingga dirinya yang tak dianggap. Jungkook bisa melewati semuanya namun sebanyak itu pula dirinya hancur karena rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya.

Kini rasa sakit itu telah mengendap hingga membuat dadanya sesak, Jungkook tak tahan lagi dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh.

" _Hyungie_.. Tae _hyungie_.. "

" Ku mohon lihatlah aku.. " Jungkook kembali meneteskan air matanya.

" Apakah _hyungie_ tak bisa merasakannya ? "

" Isi hatiku.. " lirihnya.

 _Aku tahu kau sudah memberikanku jawaban_

 _Aku tahu arti jawaban itu tanpa jawaban darimu_

 _Tapi aku berpura-pura tak tahu dan aku mencoba mengulur waktu_

Jungkook berjalan dengan lunglai menuju rumahnya, jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kirinya sudah menunjukan angka delapan lebih sepuluh. Langit sudah gelap, dan lampu-lampu yang terpasang sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya bercahaya redup menemani setiap langkah yang dilakukannya.

Jungkook tidak tahu jika pilihannya untuk berdiam diri disalah satu mini market 24 jam memakan waktu yang lama hingga malam telah menjemput. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain, _mood_ nya benar-benar buruk dan pulang merupakan hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya, _Umma_ nya bisa khawatir jika Jungkook pulang dalam keadaan yang kacau karena menangis.

" Oh Jungkook- _ah_ ? " seru suara di belakangnnya.

Jungkook berbalik dan melihat Yoongi serta Taehyung yang sepertinya akan pulang juga, mereka masih menggunakan seragam sama seperti dirinya.

" Yoongi _hyung_.. Tae _hyung_.. " gumam Jungkook.

" Kau baru pulang ? Kenapa baru pulang ? Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk jam pulangmu. " tanya Yoongi seraya memperhatikan penampilan Jungkook dari atas hingga bawah.

Jungkook terpaksa menyunggingkan senyumannnya. " A-aku baru dari rumah teman. "

Bohong, sudah jelas jika Jungkook menghabiskan waktunya di mini market jadi mana mungkin itu rumah temannya.

Yoongi tersenyum. " Baiklah, ayo pulang bersama. " ajaknya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, membiarkan poni yang menutupi dahinya bergerak lembut.

Taehyung yang sejak tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu lalu setelah agak jauh dia berbalik. " Cepatlah _hyung_ , aku sudah sangat lapar. " serunya pada Yoongi.

" Aku tahu cerewet, kau hanya terus merengek dari tadi. " sahut Yoongi sedikit kesal.

Jungkook merasakannya lagi, denyutan rasa sakit yang timbul di dadanya.

" Ayo Jungkook- _ah_. " Yoongi menarik tangan Jungkook untuk mengikuti Taehyung yang berjalan di depan mereka.

Jungkook menatap pedih punggung pemuda di depannya.

" Tae _hyung_.. Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat. Aku takut Yoongi _hyung_ pingsan karena kelelahan. " teriak Jungkook pada Taehyung dengan nada bercanda.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu kedua temannya.

" Ya " sentak Yoongi.

Yoongi mendelik pada Jungkook yang kini tengah tersenyum lucu.

" Aku tidak kelelahan, aku juga tak akan pingsan. "

" Hehehe.. bercanda _hyung_. "

Yoongi tertawa seraya mengusak rambut Jungkook. " Kau ini.. "

" Oii _hyung_ , kalau masih lama aku tinggal. " ujar Taehyung kesal.

" Iya iya cerewet.. " gerutu Yoongi.

Yoongi berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook dan menghampiri Taehyung, Jungkook dapat melihat jika Yoongi kini tengah memukul Taehyung dengan main-main.

" Jungkook ayo cepat, aku tak mau pemuda cerewet ini semakin cerewet karena kau lama. " Yoongi memanggil Jungkook.

" Ya _hyung_. " Jungkook menyahut lalu berlari menghampiri dua pemuda itu.

 _" Aku tahu, tak ada lagi kesempatan untukku. Tapi bisakah kau berikan aku sedikit waktu ? "_

 _Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini?_

 _Aku bahkan tak bisa tertidur_

 _Aku bahkan tak bisa menelan apapun_

Jungkook berbaring di tempat tidurnya, lampu utama kamarnya sudah padam hanya menyisakan lampu tidurnya yang menyala redup. Dalam remang kamarnya Jungkook diam memperhatikan atap di atasnya seolah-olah ada hal yang menarik disana, dia tak bisa tidur sedangkan waktu tengah malam telah lewat begitu jauh.

Jungkook kembali menghela nafasnya, lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi miring. Sudah berulang kali Jungkook berusaha memejamkan matanya namun kedua netra itu enggan mengikuti kemauanya, pikirannya kacau hingga mengganggu waktu tidurnya bahkan nafsu makannya. Hampir sebulan ini pemuda kelinci itu kehilangan nafsu makannya, bahkan bobot tubuhnya turun drastis dari berat asalnya.

Jika saja orang-orang lebih memperhatikan dirinya mereka pasti mengira jika Jungkook sedang sakit karena tampilannnya, tapi bukankah Jungkook memang sedang sakit jika memang sakit hati dapat dihitung sebagai masalah kesehatan.

" Aku tak bisa tidur. "

" Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Tae _hyungie_.. "

" Aku benar-benar mencintai Tae _hyungie_. "

" Tapi Tae _hyungie_ menolakku bahkan sebelum aku menyatakannya. "

" Tae _hyungie_ tidak menyukaiku. "

" Tae _hyungie_ mungkin membenciku. "

Jungkook bermonolog dengan rasa sakit yang kembali berdenyut di dadanya.

 _Apa kau tahu bahwa aku menjadi lebih hancur saat aku melihatmu?_

 _Aku merasa seolah-olah diriku sekarat_

 _Meskipun tak ada harapan kau akan melihatku_

 _Meskipun aku tahu kau melihat ke tempat lain_

 _Aku tak berpikir aku bisa melepaskanmu_

Jungkook kembali melihatnya, Taehyung yang tengah tertawa dengan Yoongi karena lelucon yang pemuda tampan itu ucapkan. Tae _hyung_ -nya yang kini menatapnya berbeda, Tae _hyung_ -nya yang kini bersikap dingin padanya, Tae _hyung_ -nya yang seolah-olah membenci keberadaanya dan Tae _hyung_ -nya yang sungguh-sungguh hanya melihat Min Yoongi.

Jungkook sadar jika dirinya telah kalah, kalah oleh perasaannya sendiri. Meksipun sakit itu tak menimbulkan luka, dan luka itu tak mengucurkan darah namun sesak di dadanya terus terasa. Jungkook merasa sesak di dadanya seolah-olah mencekiknya hingga dia tak bisa bernafas dengan benar, belum lagi matanya yang terasa panas dan siap menumpahkan cairannya. Jika saja rasa sesak itu nyata mungkin kini Jungkook sudah sekarat bahkan mungkin mati, namun meskipun Tae _hyung_ -nya tak akan pernah menatapnya bahkan jikapun dia memiliki pilihannya sendiri Jungkook sadar jika dia tak akan pernah bisa melepaskan pemuda itu.

" Tae _hyungie_.. Maafkan aku jika aku lancang mencintaimu, tapi kau harus tahu jika aku akan tetap memilih mencintaimu bahkan jika kau tetap tidak melihat ke arahku. "

" _Hyungie_.. Aku mencintaimu.. " Ujar Jungkook dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

 **E N D**

* * *

 **Cerita ini masih dalam serial LOVE HURTS yang menceritakan tentang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.**

 **Untuk cerita ini, sebagian besar mengambil dari lirik lagu Jung Seung Hwan - If It Is You namun dengan beberapa perubahan pada liriknya. Ada baiknya membaca ini sambil mendengarkan lagunya supaya** _ **feeling**_ **nya lebih dapat.**

 **Hohoho.. Padahal yang bikin cerita ngetiknya sambil dengerin Peek A Boo-nya Red Velvet. Gak nyambung ? Oke biarkan.**

 **Tanpa banyak kata, tinggalkan review kalian** **jika kalian menyukai cerita ini.**

 **Regards,**

 **StarSky3095**


End file.
